


Water, medicine

by lasvegas_lights



Series: Drinks and Drumming [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasvegas_lights/pseuds/lasvegas_lights
Summary: It's Amanda's turn to look after Martin after an accident. Takes place a couple of weeks after Whisky, Neat.





	Water, medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to setmeatopthepyre on Tumblr for helping me out with the story! Come find me at: www.starlingbite.tumblr.com/  
> Apologies if the medical stuff is wrong, my knowledge comes from episodes of ER and Greys Anatomy.
> 
> This is the last part of the series planned but if any ideas arrive (please do let me know in the comments!) there may be more.

Amanda wasn’t listening to the phone call Gripps had answered at first. Not until she heard him say “How is he? Which hospital?” She looked up and saw Gripps looking at her with wide eyes.

The wine glass in her hand slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor into a thousand shards.

“Martin?” She asked weakly. Her boyfriend had gone out early to pick up some stock and he should have returned more than an hour ago.

“He’s at St Mary’s,” Gripps explained, looking pale “A car t-boned him at a junction. He’s alive, but they wouldn’t tell me much more than that.”

Vogel and Cross had also heard the conversation and had dropped their tasks to stand with Amanda, their boots crunched as they stepped on the broken glass around her, “he’ll be fine.” Cross reassured her, “He’s strong, stubborn.”

“We need to go, be there for him.”

“I’ll drive,” Cross pulled keys out of a back pocket and began leading Amanda towards the door.

“I’ll get rid of the glass and lock up,” Gripps volunteered, “Go find out how our boy is.”

Amanda was grateful but was unable to thank Gripps as she was ushered out the door, her mind was focused on other things and she had to be helped into the car. She wasn’t aware of much on the twenty-minute journey across town to St Mary’s hospital but it had certainly felt like it had taken hours.  

The three of them had found the waiting room after getting lost in the maze of corridors twice and had immediately been told to sit and wait. Gripps joined them half an hour later, still looking pale and withdrawn. He sat down silently next to Vogel in the row of plastic chairs and stared silently up at the rerun of Deal or No Deal being shown on the crappy TV.

It was two hours Later when his name was called and the four of them jumped up to their feet. The doctor weaved through the rows of seats to get them and then introduced herself to the group as Doctor Molyneaux.

“Are you family?” She asked.

“Closest thing he has,” Cross explained, “I’m his emergency contact.”

“Is he okay?” Amanda asked, a part of her wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

“His injuries were serious, but he’s stable and out of immediate danger,” the doctor began to be explain “His shoulder suffered a complete dislocation in the accident. The paramedics were able to reset it at the scene and with minor physio therapy should be back to normal use. He also suffered three cracked ribs which have been wrapped and will heal within about six weeks. We were particularly worried about a head injury but the head CT came back clear so he was lucky to come away with just a mild concussion. Barring any complications, he should make a full recovery.”

Amanda let go of the breath she didn’t realise she was holding.

“We are concerned about potential internal bleeding, there was nothing visible on the scan but his blood pressure is still quite low. We want to keep him under observation for at least twenty-four hours. If there’s no improvement he may need surgery.”

Amanda felt a hand slip into hers and squeeze it tightly. She wasn’t sure who’s hand it was but squeezed back anyway.

“Can we see him?”

She nodded, “He’s being moved to a room now, but only one visitor at a time.”

“Amanda, you should go first,” Cross pushed her forward.

She looked back at him in surprise, “Are you sure?”

“You think he wants to see our ugly mugs when he wakes?” Gripps smiled, “You go.”

She gave all three a kiss on the cheek so show her gratitude and then followed the doctor back through the double doors.

“How long have you been together then?” Doctor Molyneaux asked as they waited for the elevator up. She saw Amanda’s surprised look, “I’ve been doing this for a while,” she explained.

“Just under five months,” Amanda answered. “But he’s...”

“The  _ one _ ?” Molyneaux guessed. She grinned as Amanda’s surprised look returned to her face. “Like I said, I’ve been doing this a while.”

Amanda followed the doctor down another long corridor which opened up to a large ward. In the middle of the room was a nurse’s station and there were four doors on each wall leading to a patient’s room. Doctor Molyneaux glanced up at a whiteboard to find which room Martin was in.

“He’s in room three,” She pointed to the third room along on the left, “over there.”

“Thank you,” Amanda managed to say. She didn’t wait any longer to cross the room and through the open door.

She gasped when she saw Martin, looking small, pale and unconscious in his hospital bed. She wasn’t used to seeing him like that, so still and quiet. Even in his sleep he moved around. There were wires and tubes coming out of him and there was a steady beeping coming from a machine by his head.

One arm, the one that had been dislocated, had been placed in a sling and strapped to his chest to keep it supported and there was a cut at his hairline which had been cleaned and stitched up. His face was also bruised from where his head had struck the window when the other car had impacted him.

She noted his missing glasses and realised they must have been broken in the crash.

She slipped quietly around the left-hand side of the bed to his uninjured side and dropped into another uncomfortable chair, reaching across to slipped her hand into his. His skin was still warm to the touch and it reminded her that he was still alive. She told herself he would be back at the bar in no time, frustrating her with teasing touches and filling the room with laughter.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed when her phone buzzed. She retrieved it from her pocket and read the message from Cross which informed her that the guys had gone back to the bar to collect some items for Martin. She responded, requesting they add his glasses to their list and returned her phone back in her pocket.

It was strange. Since she got together with Martin, he was the person she turned to if she was upset or had a dilemma. He always knew exactly what to say or do to make her feel better and now he was the one person she couldn’t talk to.

* * *

She hadn’t noticed the sun go down, not until a nurse entered the room to check his vitals and turned on the light when she entered. She had winced from the sudden bright light and rubbed her tired eyes and then watched the nurse write in Martin’s chart.

“He’s doing well,” the nurse said, having spotted Amanda watching her, “improving.”

“He’s strong, stubborn,” Amanda replied, repeating Cross’ earlier words.

It wasn’t long after the nurse left that she felt Martin’s hand move in hers, it was weak but it was definitely him.

“Martin?” She jumped out of the chair and leaned over him. His eyelids fluttered as he slowly woke and she stroked his hair and face until his eyes opened fully and focused on her.

“Drmmer,” he slurred.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

“What h’ppened?”

“You were in an accident, you’re in the hospital.”

“Hurts,” He groaned.

“You’re a little banged up,” She admitted, “but you’re going to be fine, I promise.”

Martin’s free hand lifted from the bed and cupped her cheek. “You okay?”

“Only you would end up in the hospital and ask me how I’m doing,” Amanda shook her head and huffed out a weak laugh. “I’m going to be a whole lot better when you’re out of here.”

“Come ‘ere,” Martin’s hand on her cheek encouraged her closer.

Amanda leant down and gently pressed her lips against his. They broke apart but Amanda stayed close. “Please don’t do that to me again…I was scared,” she admitted in a whisper.

“I know.”

“I…I love you” She breathed out the declaration. She couldn’t hold it in any longer, she couldn’t believe Martin had nearly died without him knowing she loved him.

“I love you too Drummer.” He responded with hesitation.

“Yeah?” She grinned.

“Yeah.”

She planted a firmer kiss on his lips, only pulling away when he gasped in pain. “Okay, you need your rest,” She began to move back but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Stay.”

“Oh please, wild horses couldn’t drag me away.”

* * *

Martin wasn’t let out of the hospital for a week and by the fifth day had turned into Mr Grumpy. He hated being cooped up with nothing to do, unable to move without causing himself pain.

On the day that he was discharged, he was wheeled under protest to the exit, still wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt the guys had brought to the hospital along with a few other personal belongings.

Vogel, Gripps and Cross were waiting outside by the car, all wearing matching tired smiles. It had been a long week looking after the bar without Martin or Amanda, who had barely left Martin’s side. He had kicked her out of his room every now and again so she would go home, eat some food, shower and change her clothes, knowing she would return as soon as she could.

Whilst he was being let out of the hospital, Amanda knew there was a long road of recovery yet to come. His ribs still needed to heal, his arm was still in a sling and he was still moving around slowly. His friends helped him into the car and then back at the bar, made sure he got upstairs in one piece.

“Not back in bed, please,” Martin groaned.

Amanda quickly relented, “On the couch then.”

She fluffed the couch cushions for him to sink into and made sure remote, magazines, medication and a glass of water were all in reach so he didn’t have to move much.

He sighed at her hovering and glared at Vogel, Gripps and Cross who were standing nearby, “I’ll be okay you know, you lot can go back downstairs and keep my bar from running into the ground.”

Amanda didn’t take the attitude personally, she knew he was just fed up of needing help with everything and having people around him all the time. She knew he just needed a bit of peace and quiet.

“Okay,” She kissed him, “You have your phone if you need anything, I won’t be far away.”

“I know, I know, I’ll be okay, I promise.”

She and the boys went downstairs as requested, but Amanda wasn’t much use behind the bar. She kept checking her phone to see if there were any messages from Martin and when there weren’t she started to worry and snuck upstairs to check on him. She hadn’t needed to worry, he was fast asleep on the couch, snoring loudly.

Nearer closing time, she returned upstairs to find the TV on, the water drunk and pills taken. “Time for bed hun.”

He smiled dozily at her in response. The pain medication was strong and made him a little loopy and she knew he must have been in agony for him to have taken them voluntarily.

She led him to the bathroom first and helped him brush his teeth. She left him to relieve himself whilst she changed for bed. When she turned back to the en-suite she found him watching her from the doorway.

“Enjoying the view?” She asked with a raised eyebrow. Martin was definitely a legs and ass man and she was standing in front of him in nothing but one of his old t-shirts which finished mid-thigh.

“Always.” He moved in closer until he was standing up against her.

“It’s not going to happen you know,” Amanda reminded him firmly, knowing exactly what he wanted “You only just got out of the hospital, you’re on medication” She pushed him gently towards his side of the bed.

“You’re no fun,” he dropped down onto the bed and let his girlfriend help him under the covers.

“I’m the  _ worst _ .” Amanda agreed.

* * *

It was a long few weeks for them all. Martin slowly got better thanks to plenty of rest and daytime TV and was soon out of the sling and able to make it through the day without any medication. Amanda was relieved after splitting her time between the bar and Martin who had been unable to cook for himself, needed help in the shower to wash his hair and she had been keeping the whole apartment clean and tidy. She had only been back at her apartment once or twice to pick up clothes and check for mail. She hadn’t had the chance to practise her drums at home or at the bar since before the accident and she was itching to get behind them once again.

Martin had been particularly frustrated in the last two or three weeks. With his dominant arm in a sling and his ribs still healing, he hadn’t had an orgasm in a while. Not until the frustration got too much and he finally admitted to Amanda what the problem was. She’d been only too happy to help him out, kissing him hard as she slipped a hand down his sweatpants.

Full on sex on the other hand was something Amanda had held off on until she was sure Martin was one hundred percent better.

“What exactly are we waiting for?” Martin sighed. He was laid back in bed, watching Amanda rub lotion into her legs beside him. He was sure she was doing it on purpose.

“For the doctor to clear you for  _ strenuous activity, _ ” she reminded him.

“Oh, me and the doc  _ will not _ be having that conversation any time soon.”

“You know the rule, no sex until she clears you.”

He groaned, “I hate the rule.”

* * *

“What the hell are you doing?” Amanda demanded as she entered the apartment a few days later to discover Martin working up a sweat moving furniture around.

He stopped pushing the bookcase and turned to face her, “I think this is what the doc calls  _ strenuous activity. _ ”

Amanda raised an eyebrow, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Martin stalked over to Amanda and pulled her against him, “Got the all clear,” She was immediately pushed up against the nearest wall. She gasped as Martin took charge and began pressing kisses along her jaw, behind her ear and down her neck. His hands were busy too, sliding down her body and up her short skirt.

His lips against her skin were short-circuiting her brain but she managed to pull herself together enough to start unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. As soon as he was shirtless, she yanked her own top off and threw it over Martin’s shoulder, glad she chose a nice bra when she got dressed that morning. She bit her lip as his fingers hooked into the sides of her underwear and slid them down her legs and as soon as she kicked them off her foot, hands slipped under her thighs and lifted her up. He used his weight to hold her up against the wall and her legs hooked around his hips.

Whilst he held her up, she helped him unbuckle his belt and his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down over his hips with her feet.

She was surprised when he stopped and just looked at her intensely “What?” She asked, feeling self-conscious.

“Just enjoying the view,” A finger traced down her breastbone.

“Martin, I love you, but it’s been two months since we last had sex so…”

He shook his head and resumed kissing any available skin. He reached down between them and without much warning, pressed two fingers inside Amanda. He could feel how ready she was for him. His touch had her gasping and swore loudly when he pressed a third finger inside her and his thumb slid over her clit.

“Now, please,” She begged impatiently.  

He didn’t need to be told twice. He slid his fingers out and quickly and guided himself to her entrance. With one hard thrust he was fully seated inside her. He dropped his head into the crook of her neck as they both got used to being inside her again, he had almost forgotten how good it felt.  

She shrieked when Martin suddenly lifted her away from the wall and laid her down on the nearby coffee table, somehow without slipping out of her. On the horizontal surface it was easier for him to build up a steady rhythm as he thrust into her again and again. The sensations building up inside her were the closest thing to heaven and her toes curled as he hit a particularly good spot.

His hand wrapped around her leg and moved it from around his waist to his shoulder. The new angle increased the pleasure both felt and it wasn’t long before her fingernails dug deep into his shoulder blades and she came around him. A few thrusts later and Martin followed her over the edge before collapsing on top of Amanda.

Amanda poked Martin when he started to get to heavy and he lifted himself off her before helping her to her feet. They were still breathless, red cheeked but grinning at each other like idiots.

“Worth the wait?” She asked.

His hands cupped her face as he kissed her gently, “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Looking after me this past two months.”

Amanda thought back to how Martin had been there for her when she needed it, “We look after each other.” He kissed her again and then led her to the bathroom to clean up which quickly led to round two in the shower.

They slipped into bed afterwards, sated and damp, Amanda pressed up against her boyfriend. Lying there quietly, Amanda suddenly remembered what she had walked in on Martin doing before he distracted her.

“Hey,” She prodded her boyfriend until he opened his eyes.

“What?”

“What were you doing?”

“What was I doing?” Martin had clearly lost a few braincells in the last hour.

“Earlier,” She explained, “With the bookcase.”

“Oh.” He shifted onto his side and slid his hand up her side and then down her back, resting low on her hip. “I was making room.”

“Room? For what?”

“For your drum kit of course.”

“My…are you asking me to move in with you?”

“You spend more time here than your own place anyway,” Martin shrugged. “And I like it when you’re here.”

Amanda smiled and leant across the pillow to kiss him “I like it when I’m here too” The bar would be closed tomorrow and she knew she could rope the guys into helping her pack her shit and bring it over. Her lease was up in a couple of weeks anyway.

Without warning, Martin lifted her until she was straddling him.

She pressed her breasts against his chest and rolled her hips, feeling his reaction under her, “Round three?”

He slid his hands up her thighs, “We do have a lot of catching up to do,” he reminded her.   


End file.
